


[Lilia中心] 名字

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 。全面捏造Lilia的過去，完全妄想，單純的如果這樣好像挺有趣。有原創女角ｘ２
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge & Original Characters(s)





	[Lilia中心] 名字

01

以實木製成的鞋根踩在地板，每一步都發出清脆的聲音，那是與以前的平穩不同，更為高亢的響聲。  
在寧靜的宮殿中製造出這樣的聲音並不是一件太過禮貌的事，穿上高跟鞋的嬌小身影，卻沒有刻意放輕或加速腳步，任由聲音持續地於大堂之中迴響。  
四周或訝異或不解的表情都與他無關，他逕直地來到了王座以前，停下了腳步，向他要拜見的女王稍稍地欠身行禮。  
早已與他熟悉的女王對他的行為毫不在意，只是揮揮手，讓所有在場的他人退下。

「你化成這個樣子了啊。」  
竭見以閒聊揭開序幕。在所有人眼中都無法理解的變化，只有女王選擇淡然以對。  
「對，」  
女王的詢問似乎讓他感到高興，他提起了過長的衣服下擺，在王座之前帶著笑容轉了一圈。  
「很可愛吧？」

02  
「很可愛吧？」  
提起粉色洋裝的一角，少女在他的面前轉了個圈，然後尋求著他的認同。  
長年征戰、只習慣與戰爭為伍的他，無法對可愛這組單詞有著足夠的理解。  
世代作為將領，他的家族也顯然無法給予他能應用於此的知識和教育。

「唔。」  
隨便地發出不帶意義的單音節以表示自己好歹有在傾聽，他對面的少女卻立即把這回應視為認同，雀躍地又再向他走近幾步。  
「看來我們品味很像嘛，我的朋友都說不好看。」  
『你或許該相信你的朋友』，原本想要說的這一句話，在溜出齒關之前，就已經被少女坐到了自己身邊的舉動，與及她所說的話而迫了回去。  
他不在意衣服的事，但他確實討厭讓少女感到不快。  
「不過這是教母做給我的，我很喜歡。」

「很適合你。」  
得到肯定的少女揚開了更大的笑意，愉快地向他道謝，爾後在對視之間又再次低下頭。  
他曾經旁敲側擊地問過熟悉的女性該如何理解這個反應，得到的答案卻只讓他陷入了更大的不解。

他們無法持久地待在一起。  
即使待在少女的身邊能讓他感到放鬆和溫暖，他們卻是從根本就不應該和平共處。  
現在的時光就如同泡沫一般脆弱而夢幻。

身旁的少女在片刻沉默以後再次打開了話匣子。  
在心裡向自己喊了一句『先別管了』的他，也暫且先把憂慮埋到一角。  
說不定甚麼事都不會發生，畢竟人類的一生何其短暫。

「說起來，你只告訴過我姓氏……」  
在晚霞的包圍中，少女正要踏上歸途。  
才剛走出兩步，她又像想到了甚麼般地，回過頭，看向了他。  
「Vanrouge先生，下次要告訴我你的名字啊。」

03  
「Vanrouge先生，請告訴我你的名字。」  
女王突然提出了莫名的疑問。  
他在稍稍的愕然以後，總算理解了對方的意圖。與其不斷遭到疑問的視線，還不如成為嶄新的存在。  
真的是一個溫柔的女王，是值得他效忠賣命的對象。

「Lilia，Lilia Vanrouge，從今開始。」  
「是嗎，那是一個好名字。」  
「確實如是。」  
只是名字得到稱讚而已，他卻像是得到了至高無上的榮譽一般，以最大的禮數向女王致謝。  
因為自己，又或者因為名字的原主。

04  
「你好，初次見面。」  
沙沙作響的草叢之中，突然地露出一張少女的臉。  
休息時間被打擾到的他輕輕地皺起了眉，凝視著眼前那個不應存在的東西。  
即使是同族也會因此而感到畏懼，但似乎不知恐懼為何為的少女，爬出草叢，拍拍裙子上的枯枝落葉以後又再次向自己搭起話。  
「我叫Lilia，Lilia Auora。」  
帶著笑意，少女向自己伸出了手。  
他正想要向對方闡明自己的種族，並把對方驅趕回她自己的領土時，少女像是預料到般地，搶先了一步。  
「那麼你呢？妖精先生。」


End file.
